


A Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Rodimus argument comes to stand still when the unexpected to happen. And who is really listening in on their conversation? Slight crack, Whirl, and sorry that Swerve doesn't say much here</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

Deep ruby optics searched clear expressive azure ones. Only inches away they, both studied each other, wanting to find weakness. Both stubborn in their set ways, neither relenting. 

“This will not ever work, what makes you think that the crew will not piece two and two together? Some of them have more than just a half-processor Rodimus.”

“I’d like to think that this will bring better cooperation between us co-captains. Plus stress relief! Remember? I believe our local psychologist gave orders for you to find a hobby.”

“But if the rest of the crew finds out and –“

“If they do, it’ll surprise even them!” Rodimus exclaimed while throwing his hands out to emphasize his point. Suddenly out of nowhere, they both heard a large CRASH! 

Megatron and Rodimus immediately dashed towards the main hallway from Rodimus’ office. What they both saw seemed to defy their logic units.   
Whirl and Swerve had fallen out of nearby storage closet; they both lay at Ultra Magnus’ feet. Limbs askew and tangled into each other, they were a mess. With Ultra Magnus wide-eyed, staring at them at the two of them with his derma wide open in a shocked reaction made the situation even more comical. However, Magnus did not find the situation slightly humorous what so ever. Rodimus couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene, Megatron just deadpanned. 

Suddenly noticing his cracked composure, Magnus slipped back into his usual stoic-self. From above his nasal bridge, he coolly remarked, “I believe the storage units are no place for the Earth hide-n-seek games to be played in.”

“Awe C’mon! We know that Rodimus was talking about interfacing ol’ Megs here! He just wants to have some spike for all himself!” Whirl quipped as he undid himself from the mess on the floor. Immediately Ultra Magnus’ face heated briefly and he warned without making eye contact with Whirl, “You will be reprimanded and receive due punishment if I see you running and playing games in the hallway again Whirl, the same goes for you Swerve. What the captain does on his free time is his business, not yours.” 

“Alright, alright we are going!”

Both Rodimus and Megatron briefly glanced at each other, dumbstruck and silent until Magnus broke the show put in front of them. Megatron coughed into his hand and Rodimus scratched his helm as sheepishly he said, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that to go south.”

“Slag Rodimus really?!?”

“Hey no pun intended really. Anyway I still think you should continue with your poetry and actually read it out loud at Swerve’s. Anyway, Magnus I think I need to discuss something alone with you in my office.” 

Rodimus had a mischievous glint as he strode back inside with Magnus in tow.


End file.
